Pieces of Me
by Stephane Richer
Summary: I hear you and the darkness is a clear view, cause you've come to rescue me


Pieces of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashlee Simpson's recording of "Pieces of Me" or Fujimaki Tadatoshi's _Kuroko no Basuke_.

* * *

Murasakibara's barely arrived at Akashi's ridiculously fancy house when the man himself steps out of the gate to greet him. "Atsushi. I've been expecting you."

"You have?" he murmurs in disbelief. Considering this was a surprise, impulse visit, and he didn't call…

"You are supposed to call, and you really must remember to do so next time," Akashi says, heterochromatic eyes gleaming in what may seem dangerous, but Murasakibara's not really thinking about danger because damn his eyes are pretty.

So he just leans in and brushes a kiss on Akashi's lips.

"You think I'll forgive you that easily, Atsushi?"

He already has, and that's evident. But he insists upon sticking to his silly little script, and Murasakibara willingly obliges. After all, it's worth it. He slides his hand into Akashi's (well, he would if his hand was smaller or even if they were comparably-sized at all, but his dwarfs the redhead's so he really slides Akashi's hand into his) and they walk along the quiet path to from the gate to the house.

"I have a test tomorrow," Akashi says.

"Mm," Murasakibara mumbles. It's nice to hear Akashi talk, just to hear his voice whenever so he can memorize it and no matter what he's saying (some obvious exceptions, but when they're talking about anything other than basketball there are no exceptions) it's pleasant and it makes him feel lighter. He chomps down on the three pieces of strawberry Pocky in his mouth. A test means that Akashi will be studying and he can sleep, which is good because he's very tired. He forgets the way here sometimes, and he always feels out of place in the upscale neighborhood.

He squeezes Akashi's hand tighter. Akashi smiles at him and his heart melts a little.

* * *

Murasakibara wakes up to the familiar ringtone of his own cell phone. He blinks in the darkness, trying to register his surroundings but has no idea where he is. But still, the phone is a more pressing matter at hand, so he picks up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Atsushi!" His sister's voice sounds annoyed.

"Nee-san?"

"Where are you?"

"Eh?" He scans the room. Right. "Oh, I'm at Aka-chin's."

"I figured." She pauses. "You have to remember to tell me these things, okay?"

His sister's always overly worried about where everyone in the family is, and especially if they're not where they should be. He's the worst offender, and he kind of does it sometimes to piss her off, but honestly he just decided to go to Akashi's house after school so he hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her, especially since he fell asleep almost as soon as he arrived.. On the other hand, it's dark outside so perhaps it's late. But, no, it was getting dark when he arrived. He doesn't know who's right and it doesn't matter. Murasakibara shrugs, then realizes she can't see him through the phone. "Okay."

The line goes dead. She knows well enough not to expect him home tonight. In some ways, she's surprisingly liberal. Besides, she knows Akashi will take care of him. Speaking of Akashi, where is he?

Murasakibara panics. He's not in the room, although this definitely is his bedroom…just as Murasakibara is getting up from the ridiculously comfortable king-sized bed, Akashi returns.

"Ah. You're awake, Atsushi."

"Uh-huh." He can't help but smile at Akashi.

"I think I've had enough studying for today. What do you say?"

Murasakibara nods. "You should have a snack."

"Actually, it's closer to dinner time. A snack will ruin my appetite, and yours as well." That last part totally isn't true, but Akashi will always halfheartedly try to get Murasakibara to eat less junk food. It doesn't have an adverse effect, at least not for now, and it comforts him, but Akashi thinks in the what-ifs and about the future much more than Murasakibara does. Perhaps it is because he's a simple guy, although he can certainly fathom more than the present moment. He just chooses not to.

He reaches out and tugs at Akashi's shirt. Akashi's not even standing that close, but it's easy to forget his incredible wingspan even when you know him well.

"Dinner later?"

"Yeah," says Murasakibara. "I want you first."

It always has to be a bargain with him, you can have me now but later we will something else, Murasakibara stops listening because it's not important and it's not like Akashi is his or ever will be. He's Akashi's; that's the way it is and that's the way he'd like it to be.

It's so easy to rip off the fragile, expensive clothes. It's so easy to kiss until both of their lips are swollen and Murasakibara thinks he's ready to explode already but he doesn't; he just waits. His body waits with him. He pulls gently, more gently than one would think a man that strong could pull. Well, really, he doesn't pull at all, any more than that initial tug. Akashi comes to him. Murasakibara lies back down and Akashi lies on top of him, peering into his lazy violet eyes.

Akashi kisses him softly. "You're cute, Atsushi."

It's something no one else ever tells him (he's actually been referred to as "the least cute person I've ever met in my life" by more than one person) so it means a lot more to him. It's like a special thing between him and Akashi. He clasps Akashi's hand and slowly brings it to his mouth and kisses it. He lowers it but Akashi removes the hand from Murasakibara's grip and brings it back to the taller boy's mouth, tracing the shape of his parted lips with one finger and then finally placing two fingers inside Murasakibara's mouth.

Murasakibara licks and sucks the fingers until Akashi is satisfied, and he removes them.

"Are you up for it, Atsushi?"

A nod.

And then, finally, still somewhat controlled, Akashi lets loose, making Murasakibara wriggle and writhe beneath him, taking fingers in and out of his mouth and tracing every outline of every muscle, meticulous and deliberating and teasingly slow, as he always is. The friction between their bodies as Murasakibara bucks his hips farther and farther upward becomes increasingly unbearable for both of them, and finally Akashi stops playing games and cuts to the chase and this, this is what Murasakibara has been waiting for. This is it, the needy kisses and Akashi screaming his name over and over again, recklessly and fearlessly. This alone is enough to take Murasakibara almost over the edge himself, but he keeps going and holds back, just as he has learned to do in basketball.

Akashi releases inside of him, quickly and somewhat suddenly, and then is when Murasakibara can himself let go, and he does. He is a more silent lover than Akashi, but that is what Akashi prefers. He wants to be the only one permitted to speak or shout or scream.

Murasakibara hugs Akashi's fragile frame closer to him. He will not let go. Akashi, for better or for worse, is his everything.


End file.
